J'aurais dû te le dire
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Sarki se fait kidnapper par un inconnu. Suite à cette disparition, Thomas commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour son ami. Yaoi r&r please?
1. Chapitre 1

****

Couples : Sarki/Thomas  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi, viol, donc lemon  
  
**Notes :** C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent. J'utilise les noms en français.

  
**J'aurais dû te le dire**  
  
Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 1  
  
**C'était une belle journée d'été, Thomas et Sarki se promenaient dans les bois et parlaient de prendre des vacances avec les autres.  
  
"Et si on allait dans les îles Canaries ?" Proposa Thomas.  
  
"Pourquoi pas, mais il faut en parler aux autres avant, tu ne crois pas ?" Répondit Sarki.  
  
"Tu as raison et si on rentrait pour leur demander s'ils sont d'accord ?" Dit Thomas.  
  
"Ok." Répondit Sarki.  
  
Ils reprirent leur chemin vers la maison mais quand ils furent rentrés, tout était en désordre.  
  
"Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Questionna Sarki.  
  
"J'en sais rien." Répondit Thomas.  
  
Pendant ce temps, une ombre les observait.  
  
"Où sont les autres ?" Demanda Thomas en regardant Sarki.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, je vais aller voir au premier étage." Dit Sarki en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
  
L'ombre suivait Sarki pendant que celui-ci montait l'escalier. Arrivé en haut Sarki découvrait que l'étage était encore plus en désordre qu'en bas, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il trouva ses amis dans un sale état. Il voulut appeler Thomas mais une main l'en empêcha et on l'assomma.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Thomas entendit un bruit au premier étage et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand il arriva dans la pièce, il vit ses amis dans un sale état, mais aucune trace de Sarki. Il prit le téléphone et appela une ambulance.

***

Sarki se réveilla en sentant des mains se balader sur son corps. Il était attaché sur un lit, les bras attachés au-dessus de la tête et il était nu.  
  
"Tu t'es enfin réveillé." Demanda l'homme.  
  
"Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je suis attaché et nu ?" Questionna Sarki.  
  
L'homme ne dit rien, mais continuait ses caresses. Sarki ne voulait pas que ce salaud en profite et commençait à se débattre.  
  
"Mais arrête de bouger !" Ordonna l'inconnu.  
  
"C'est ça et puis quoi encore. Vous allez me détacher maintenant !" Demanda le blond.  
  
"Certainement pas, une si belle créature comme toi vaut beaucoup d'argent." Lui dit immédiatement l'homme en reprenant ses caresses.  
  
Sarki commençait à avoir peur, il ne voulait pas et se débattait comme il le pouvait. Tout d'un coup, l'homme à bout de patience le retourna et le pénétra violemment et hurla :  
  
"Laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer ce que je vais te faire !"  
  
"Arrêtez, je vous en prie, arrêtez." L'implora le blond qui retenait les larmes.  
  
"Non, je ne vais pas arrêter alors que tu es si étroit quand même." Rétorqua l'inconnu.  
  
Pour prouver ses dires, il continua plus violemment. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'homme saisit le sexe de Sarki et entama un va-et-vient. Sarki commençait à avoir du plaisir, la souffrance commençait à disparaître mais il ne voulait pas et essaya encore de se débattre, mais il n'avait plus la force de se battre, alors il se laissa faire. Il commença à gémir et supplia l'homme de continuer.  
  
"Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?" Lui demanda l'homme avec un sourire.  
  
"Oui continue s'il te plait." Le supplia le blond.  
  
"Si tu veux du plaisir, tu n'as qu'à bouger." Dit l'inconnu en s'arrêtant.  
  
Sarki commença à bouger, lentement puis de plus en plus vite. L'homme reprit ses caresses sur le sexe de Sarki qui était dur et douloureux. Au bout d'un moment, ils jouirent ensemble.  
  
"Tu vois c'était bien lui." Dit l'homme au creux de son oreille.  
  
"Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que voulez, laissez-moi partir." Demanda Sarki.  
  
"Tu rigoles j'espère. Te laisser partir alors que tu peux me rapporter beaucoup d'argent. Non, tu vas rester avec moi et dès ce soir tu commences à travailler. Maintenant, il faut que tu te reposes." Rétorqua l'inconnu.  
  
"Vous n'avez pas le droit, laissez-moi partir." Supplia le blond.  
  
"Shut … Dors maintenant." Lui dit l'inconnu tout en marchant vers une armoire.  
  
"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire si je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter ?" Rétorqua le blond avec un mini sourire.  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te faire une petite piqûre." Lui dit l'homme en prenant son bras.  
  
A ce moment-là, Sarki sentit une douleur dans le bras et s'endormit quelques secondes après.

***

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Thomas était auprès de ses amis qui s'étaient réveillés.  
  
"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" Demanda Thomas à ses amis qui c'était enfin réveillés.  
  
"Pas trop mal." Lui répondit Ryo.  
  
"Ca peut aller." Dit Yann.  
  
"J'ai connu pire." Répondit immédiatement Rock.  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Thomas.  
  
"J'avais entendu un bruit et j'étais allé voir ce que c'était et je me suis trouvé face à un homme qui voulait savoir où était Sarki, parce qu'il devait lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Je ne lui ai pas dit où il était, alors il s'est mis en position de combat. J'ai fait de même mais il était tellement fort que je n'ai rien pu faire." Dit Ryo.  
  
"Quand nous avons entendu le bruit en haut, nous sommes montés et on a vu Ryo assommé et cet homme nous a demandé la même chose et nous avons refusé. Alors il nous a attaqué et on a pas eu le temps de nous mettre en position que nous étions déjà à terre." Continua Yann.  
  
"Thomas, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle." Demanda son ami inquiet.  
  
"Si tout va bien." Répondit toute suite Thomas.  
  
"Thomas, où est Sarki ?" Interrogea Ryo.  
  
"Voilà le problème, quand nous sommes rentrés, nous avons trouvé la maison sens dessus dessous et il est monté voir après vous en haut. Et quand je suis monté, il avait disparu et il y avait une lettre adressée à nous." Répondit Thomas avec une voix triste.  
  
Vous n'avez pas réussi à le protéger, maintenant il m'appartient.  
  
_Un conseil, n'essayez pas de le retrouver vous n'y arriverez pas.  
Pas à bientôt  
PS : Je lui dirais que vous l'avez abandonné dès que je me serais amusé avec lui.  
  
_"Il va profiter de lui, quel salaud !" Dit Ryo d'un air dégoûté.  
  
"Dès que vous sortirez d'ici, j'irai à sa recherche." Répliqua Thomas.  
  
"Nous irons tous avec toi." Lui dit Yann.  
  
"Je suis d'accord, mais ils peuvent être n'importe où." Rétorqua tout de suite Rock.  
  
"Rock a raison. Retourne à la maison et essaye de trouver des indices." Lui proposa Ryo.  
  
"Ok, Je repasserais ce soir pour voir comment vous allez." Dit Thomas en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas on le retrouvera." Dit Yann.  
  
"J'espère qu'on le retrouvera. C'est drôle mais c'est quand les personnes qu'on aime disparaissent qu'on se rend compte des sentiments que l'on éprouve. J'aurais dû lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui. Maintenant si ça se trouve il est trop tard." Répondit Thomas en retenant ses larmes.  
  
" Ne dis pas ça, on le retrouvera." Lui assura Ryo.  
  
"J'espère, vraiment je l'espère, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre pour toujours." Répondit Thomas en sortant de la chambre pour ne pas montrer aux autres ses larmes.

***

Quelque part sur une île déserte, Sarki se réveilla en sentant une odeur de soupe.  
  
"Tu as bien dormi Sarki ?" Interrogea l'inconnu.  
  
"Comment vous savez mon nom ?" Répliqua le blond.  
  
"Disons que lorsque tu étais encore avec ton ami Thomas, à la recherche de vos amis, j'étais là et j'écoutais, mais aussi parce que je te cherche depuis longtemps pour ce que tu m'as fait subir." Répondit l'homme en allant chercher une assiette de soupe aux tomates.  
  
"Mais qui êtes-vous ?" Questionna Sarki.  
  
"Tu le sauras bientôt. Maintenant mange tant que c'est chaud." Lui répondit l'homme en apportant son assiette.  
  
"Comment voulez-vous que je mange alors que je suis attaché ?" Demanda Sarki.  
  
"C'est très simple je vais te nourrir, allez ouvre ta bouche." Dit l'homme.  
  
Sarki avait tellement faim qu'il obéit sans broncher.  
  
"C'est bon ?" Interrogea l'inconnu qui était en train d'avaler la soupe qui était dégueulasse.  
  
"J'ai déjà connu mieux." Lui répondit automatiquement le blond.  
  
"Ce soir, tu commences à travailler, je sens que je vais être riche." Lui rétorqua l'homme avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

****

A suivre….

  
Qui est cet homme ?  
Est-ce que les autres le retrouveront à temps ?  
Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chapitre.  
Review please  
@+  
Cora


	2. Chapitre 2

****

Genre : Yaoi, viol donc lemon   
**Couple :** Sarki/Thomas  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, tant pis pour moi, tant mieux pour eux. Merci à Luna, Shadow et Kojiboshi pour leur review, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**J'aurai dû te le dire  
  
**Par Cora

****

  
Chapitre 2  
  
Thomas put enfin rentrer dans l'appartement après que les policiers soient partis. Il se mit à la recherche d'indices, mais n'en trouva aucun. Désespéré, il s'allongea et pensa aux sentiments pour celui qu'il aimait "mais pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit" pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir.  
  
Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un drôle de pressentiment, comme si Sarki l'appelait à l'aide, grâce à leur lien télépathique. Il essaya de localiser la source et quand il la trouva, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était bien son amour qui l'appelait.  
  
"Sarki, je t'ai enfin retrouvé."  
  
"Thomas c'est bien toi ?"  
  
"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment vas-tu ?"  
  
"J'ai mal."  
  
"Mais où es-tu ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis dans une chambre en train de *travailler*."  
  
"Comment ça travailler ?"  
  
"En fait je suis attaché dans un lit et…"  
  
"Et ?"  
  
"Je dois te laisser, ils reviennent."  
  
"Mais qui revient ?"  
  
"Mon maître avec des clients."  
  
"Mais pourquoi tu ne t'enfuis pas ?"  
  
"Parce qu'il m'a implanté une puce qui indique où je suis et si je désobéis, il m'enverra encore des décharges électriques."  
  
"On te retrouvera, tu m'entends, je te jure que l'on te retrouvera."  
  
"J'ai confiance en toi."  
  
"Promets-moi que tu resteras en vie."  
  
"Promis. J'essayerai de te contacter tout à l'heure si je ne suis pas trop mal."  
  
"Non Sarki ne coupe pas." Mais trop tard le blond avait déconnecté le lien.

****

Au même moment, Sarki devait affronter son maître qui venait d'entrer avec deux inconnus.  
  
"Je te présente Karl et Mathieu se sont des bons amis qui veulent passer un bon moment. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt à leur résister. C'est compris ?" Demanda mon maître.  
  
"Oui." Répondis-je.  
  
"Bien. Alors amusez-vous bien." Dit mon chef en sortant de la chambre.  
  
Karl s'avança vers moi, il faisait au moins 1m70, avait des cheveux châtains foncé et des yeux vert. Mathieu quant à lui était un peu plus petit, avait les cheveux blonds plus foncés que les miens et avait les yeux bleu vert. Il prit place dans le divan qui était près de mon lit.  
  
"Alors tu vas être très obéissant." Me demanda Karl qui s'était déshabillé pendant que je détaillais Mathieu.  
  
"…"  
  
"Mais tu vas répondre ?" Me demanda le châtain en me donnant un coup de point dans l'estomac.  
  
"Oui." Réussis-je à murmurer en essayant de ne pas crier.  
  
"Bien, que la leçon commence." Dit Mathieu qui s'était levé et s'approchait de moi.  
  
Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit en train de me caresser lentement m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Leurs mains furent remplacées par leur langue qui s'amusait à aller sur les points sensibles de mon corps. J'essayais de résister mais mon corps réclamait du plaisir et je commençais lentement à gémir.  
  
"Alors tu aimes ?" Me demanda le blond qui était remonté vers mon visage.  
  
"Non mais malheureusement je ne contrôle plus mon corps." Lui répondis-je juste avant qu'il m'embrasse. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien, mais à quoi suis-je en train de penser ce n'est pas lui que j'aime.  
  
"Alors tu penses toujours la même chose maintenant ?" Me questionna Karl en me pénétrant brutalement et je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. J'ai eu droit à un coup de poing au visage puis je sentis s'écouler du sang de mes lèvres que le blond lécha immédiatement.  
  
"Délicieux." Me dit-il.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Karl jouit en moi et quelques secondes après Mathieu me mit son sexe dans ma bouche et commença un va-et-vient tantôt lent, tantôt rapide et jouit dans ma bouche et me dit :  
  
"Si tu ne veux pas t'étouffer, tu ferais mieux d'avaler." Et j'avala sa semence. Quelques instants après il se saisit de mon sexe qui était dur et douloureux.  
  
"Tu nous as donné beaucoup de plaisir, alors on va t'aider à te soulager." Dit Mathieu en accélérant le mouvement sur mon sexe et avant que je n'atteigne l'extase, il prit mon sexe en bouche et recueillit ma semence et l'avala d'un trait.  
  
"Mmh." Dit-il doucement à mon oreille. "Ne t'inquiète pas je te sortirais d'ici." Me chuchota-t-il pour que Karl ne l'entende pas.  
  
"Mais qui êtes-vous ?" Demandais-je.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais quand je reviendrais." Dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Soudainement quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
"Vous pouvez entrer." Cria Karl qui était déjà rhabillé.  
  
"Mon maître m'envoie vous dire que c'est fini." Dit un jeune homme qui était un des prostitués de ce salaud que je suis censé connaître.  
  
"On arrive." Lui dit Mathieu qui s'était lui aussi rhabillé. "Au plaisir de te revoir." Me dit-il avant de sortir, suivit de Karl. Je me retrouvais enfin seul, et m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard tellement j'étais fatigué.

****

Pendant ce temps, Thomas était partit prendre des nouvelles de ses amis.  
  
"Salut Thomas. Comment vas-tu ?" Demanda Ryo qui était seul dans la chambre.  
  
"Mieux merci." Lui répondit-il. "Où sont les autres ?"  
  
"Ils sont partis faire des radios."  
  
"Au fait, j'ai pu parler à Sarki grâce au lien."  
  
"Mais c'est génial et où est-il ?"  
  
"Ca je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que j'arrive à le localiser."  
  
"Comment va-t-il ?"  
  
"Il *travaille* pour ce sale type, il se prostitue contre sa volonté."  
  
"Comment ça ?"  
  
"Il lui a implanté une puce qui indique sa position et s'il n'obéit pas, ça lui envoie des décharges électriques."  
  
"Il faut absolument le retrouver."  
  
"J'espère qu'il me contactera bientôt."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il a dit qu'il te rappellera, il le fera."  
  
"Je sais, j'ai confiance en lui."

****

Au même moment, dans le grand lit qui avait servi quelques heures plus tôt, Sarki se réveilla. Quelques minutes plus tard son maître entra avec à manger.  
  
"Alors bien dormi ?" Me demanda-t-il.  
  
"Oui." Lui répondis-je.  
  
"Tant mieux. Au fait Karl et Mathieu m'ont dit que tu avais été sage, c'est pour ça que tu as fini ton travail plus tôt aujourd'hui."  
  
"Pourquoi ?" Demandais-je.  
  
"Tout simplement parce que Mathieu a payé pour toute la soirée, donc tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Au fait tiens voilà de quoi manger."  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
  
"Des spaghettis bolognaise."  
  
"J'aimerais savoir qui tu es ?"  
  
"Mais tu le sais Sarki."  
  
"Non, je ne vois vraiment pas."  
  
"Très bien, je vais te le dire. Je suis Obscuror."  
  
"Impossible."

  
**A suivre…**

  
Voilà la fin du 2éme chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Review please   
@+  
Cora


	3. Chapitre 3

****

Genre : yaoi  
  
**Couples : **Sarki/Thomas et un peu de Mathieu + Sarki  
  
**Notes :** Ne pas frapper. Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi.  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**J'aurai dû te le dire**  
  
Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 3  
  
**"C'est impossible."  
  
"Pourquoi impossible ?"  
  
"Tu es mort."  
  
"Non, j'ai survécu mais j'ai dû subir une opération parce que la moitié de mon visage était brûlé."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Pourquoi quoi ?"  
  
"Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?"  
  
"Par pure vengeance."  
  
"Parce que je t'ai battu ?"  
  
"Oui et non."  
  
"Sois plus précis."  
  
"Aussi parce que j'ai perdu ma personnalité."  
  
"Tu n'avais qu'à mourir."  
  
"Sûrement pas, j'ai décidé de me venger et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Au fait, n'espère pas appeler tes amis."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"J'ai placé un bouclier mental qui empêche toute communication avec l'extérieur."  
  
"Salaud !"  
  
"Bon je vais te laisser, après tout Mathieu a payé. Repose-toi bien." Me dit-il en quittant la pièce.  
  
J'avais froid et chaud en même temps, j'avais un mal de tête pas possible et j'étais fatigué. Je m'endormis que quelques minutes après. Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard, c'était Mathieu.  
  
"Comment te sens-tu Sarki ?" Me demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.  
  
"Je me sens pas bien."  
  
"C'est normal tu as de la fièvre."  
  
"Génial."  
  
"Allez lève-toi."  
  
"Pourquoi faire ?"  
  
"Je vais te sortir d'ici."  
  
"J'aimerais bien mais je ne saurais pas."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Parce que je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai très envie de dormir."  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave, je te porterais."  
  
"Mais pour aller où ? Tu oublies que j'ai une puce à l'intérieur de moi."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."  
  
"Ca veut dire quoi ?"  
  
"Je l'ai désactivée."  
  
"Comment ?"  
  
"Je lui ai volé la télécommande."  
  
Mathieu prit Sarki dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Ils sortirent sans aucun problème, ils s'installèrent dans le camion qui les attendaient et partirent. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, Mathieu prit Sarki et l'emmena dans une des chambres, il l'allongea et le déshabilla.  
  
"Bon on va commencer par soigner tes blessures et faire tomber ta fièvre." Dit-il en commençant à soigner mes blessures faites par les chocs électriques. Je ne pu retenir un cri de douleur.  
  
"Désolé."  
  
"C'est pas grave. Qui es-tu ?"  
  
"Je fais parti des agents secrets, ma mission est d'arrêter ce club de prostitution dans lequel tu étais."  
  
"…"  
  
"Tu ferais mieux de te reposer."  
  
"Merci, mais il faut que je prévienne mes amis."  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont déjà prévenus."  
  
"Comment ?"  
  
"J'ai pensé à reprendre ton portefeuille et sur ta carte d'identité, il y'a ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?"  
  
"Tu veux dire ce qu'il a dit."  
  
"Hein ?"  
  
"Oui, c'était un certain Thomas, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi."  
  
"Ah bon."  
  
"Je lui ai dit de venir te chercher ici."  
  
"Merci."  
  
"J'ai une question à te poser ?"  
  
"Vas-y."  
  
"Es-tu amoureux de lui ?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Réponds-moi ?"  
  
"Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"  
  
"Parce que moi je t'aime."  
  
"Je suis désolé mais je ne t'aime pas."  
  
"C'est lui qui est dans ton cœur, n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"C'est pas grave, on reste quand même ami ?"  
  
"Oui, bien sûr."  
  
"Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant, repose-toi bien." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je l'entendis quitter la chambre et je m'endormis en pensant à Thomas.

******

Un peu plus loin dans le club, Obscuror était en rage qu'on lui ait enlevé son jouet.  
  
"Si je trouve celui qui a fait ça, il passera un très mauvais quart d'heure."  
  
"Maître ?" Demanda un jeune prostitué.  
  
"Quoi ?" Répondit-il avec une telle colère que le jeune homme trembla de peur.  
  
"Je sais qui a enlevé Sarki."  
  
"Qui ?"  
  
"Mathieu."  
  
"Bien tu peux disposer. Parce que tu as été sage et obéissant, tu es tranquille jusqu'à demain."  
  
"Merci." Répondit le jeune homme en quittant la pièce.  
  
"Mathieu tu vas me le payer."

****

A suivre …

  
Encore un chapitre de terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
  
Reviews Please  
  
@+  
  
Cora


	4. Chapitre 4

****

Genre : yaoi / deathfic  
  
**Couple :** Sarki / Thomas  
  
**Notes :** les persos ne sont pas à moi. Merci pour vos reviews  
  
**pensées de Thomas**  
  
//pensées de Sarki//  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**J'aurai dû te le dire  
  
**Par Cora

****

  
Chapitre 4  
  
Thomas était parti rejoindre Sarki mais sur le chemin, il rencontra les hommes de mains d'Obscuror.  
  
"Nous avons l'ordre de t'arrêter." Dit l'un d'entre eux.  
  
"Essayez toujours, mais vous ne m'en empêcherez pas de continuer." Rétorqua Thomas.   
  
"A l'attaque." Cria le chef.  
  
Ils se jettent sur moi et je me défends. J'en viens à bout facilement.  
  
"Vous n'aviez aucunes chances de me battre." Dis-je.  
  
"Nous le savions, mais nous devions juste te retarder pour que notre maître ne t'ait pas dans ses pieds."  
  
**Tiens bon Sarki, j'arrive.** Je repars en laissant derrière moi des cadavres.

*********************

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement de Mathieu, Sarki dormait paisiblement. Mathieu était dans le salon quand tout à coup un bruit de bagarre se fit entendre.  
  
"Mathieu ?" Dit un autre homme qui était rentré à toute vitesse. "Il faut partir, c'est Obscuror."  
  
"Merde." Répondit Mathieu.  
  
"Viens, il faut que l'on se casse."  
  
"Avance, il faut que j'aille chercher Sarki."  
  
"Tu tiens beaucoup à lui on dirait."  
  
"Oui je l'aime, mais lui non malheureusement."  
  
"Alors pourquoi tu tiens vraiment à l'aider ?"  
  
"Je veux qu'il soit heureux avec celui qu'il aime."  
  
"Ton bon cœur te perdra un jour."  
  
"Peut-être."  
  
"Dépêche-toi d'aller le chercher et rejoins-moi dans la voiture."  
  
"J'arrive."  
  
Mathieu monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre du blond. Il s'approcha du lit et le secoua, celui-ci ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.  
  
"Debout, il faut partir." Dit Mathieu.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demandai-je en me levant.  
  
"Obscuror est là et veut te récupérer, mais je le permettrai pas."  
  
"Non, c'est pas vrai et pour Thomas je fais comment pour le prévenir ?"  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça on le préviendra quand on sera à l'abri."  
  
"Merci beaucoup." Dis-je.  
  
"Comme c'est touchant." Dit une voix qui me fit sursauter.  
  
Obscuror était devant la chambre.  
  
"Obscuror !" Dit Mathieu en me mettant derrière lui pour me protéger.  
  
"Je déteste que l'on vole mes jouets. Tu vas payer Mathieu." Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.  
  
Il s'élance vers Mathieu et lui décoche une belle droite. Je voudrais l'aider mais je suis retenu par les hommes de ce crétin. Il brandit une épée et la plante dans la poitrine de Mathieu. Je le vois tomber. Obscuror s'avance vers moi et dit :  
  
"Je t'ai manqué ?"  
  
"Pas du tout. Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ?"  
  
"Comme je l'ai dit, je déteste qu'on me prenne mes jouets."  
  
"Je te déteste salaud."  
  
"Je sais. Rentrons avant que la police n'arrive."  
  
"Pas question, je ne retournerais pas avec toi."  
  
"Oh que si tu va venir." Dit-il en me prenant par le bras. Je regarde une dernière fois Mathieu. // Pardonne-moi Mathieu, je ne peux rien faire pour te sauver alors que toi tu as tout fait pour. //  
  
On se dirige vers la voiture quand tout à coup je vois quelqu'un courir dans notre direction. Je le reconnais c'est…  
  
"Thomas." Hurlai-je, mais je fus arrêté par Obscuror.  
  
"Non Sarki, n'espère pas qu'il t'aidera."  
  
Il m'embarque dans la voiture qui démarre à toute vitesse. Je me débats, mais il m'injecte un produit. Je m'endors quelques secondes après.  
  
Au même moment Thomas s'arrête à bout de souffle et son instinct lui dit d'aller dans la maison, il monte les escaliers et voit un homme à terre en train de se vider de son sang. Il s'agenouille et le prend dans ses bras et le secoue doucement. Mathieu ouvre péniblement les yeux.   
  
"Vous êtes Thomas ?" Demande-t-il faiblement.  
  
"Oui, mais vous qui êtes-vous ?"  
  
"Je suis Mathieu."  
  
"C'est vous qui m'avez téléphoné ?"  
  
"Oui. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu sauver Sarki."  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le retrouverai."  
  
"Allez à cette adresse, si vous avez de la chance vous y serez à temps pour le sauver."  
  
Mathieu tendit un bout de papier avec l'adresse.  
  
"Au fait, vous avez beaucoup de chance."  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"D'avoir quelqu'un qui tient à vous plus que sa propre vie."  
  
"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne le laisserais jamais entre les mains de cet idiot."  
  
Mathieu lui sourit et ferma ses yeux pour l'éternité.  
  
"Adieu." Murmura Thomas en le déposant à terre. **Tiens bon Sarki, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas**

**********************

Quelque part dans une maison, Sarki était dans un grand lit et dormait.  
  
{Rêve}  
  
Je me bats contre Obscuror, il a presque gagné, je suis à bout de force. Nous sommes dans une maison.  
  
"Tu vas perdre Sarki."  
  
"Ne compte pas trop la dessus. Tu n'as pas encore gagné."  
  
"Si j'ai gagné." Dit-il en s'élançant en ma direction.  
  
Tout à coup le toit s'effondre et je suis propulsé hors de la maison. J'atterris dans un lac et j'arrive tant bien que mal à remonter à la surface. Je sors de l'eau et cherche du regard mon ennemi, mais je ne le vois pas. La maison est en ruine et je décide de rentrer, car je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.   
  
{Fin du rêve}  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut, je suis en sueur et je suis toujours autant fatigué. // Où est-ce que je suis ? Ah oui je me souviens. Obscuror est venu me récupérer, puis Thomas est arrivé, mais malheureusement trop tard. Est-ce que j'aurais la chance de le revoir pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime. //  
  
"Tu es réveillé ?" Demanda Obscuror qui venait de rentrer.  
  
"…"  
  
"Tu as décidé de rien me dire."  
  
"Si trois mots." Dis-je en le regardant méchamment.  
  
"Lesquels ?"  
  
"Je te hais."  
  
"Je le sais."  
  
"…"  
  
"J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Ton cauchemar est terminé."  
  
"Ah oui. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Comme je me suis bien amusé avec toi et que je me suis bien vengé aussi. Dans mon immense bonté, j'ai décidé de te tuer."  
  
Il s'approche de moi et me tient par le bras et sort son épée.  
  
"Tu me manqueras beaucoup." Dit-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois. Je le mords aussitôt.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et attends le coup qui ne vint jamais, au lieu de ça, j'entends le bruit d'un corps projeté contre le mur et je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux et je vis…  
  
"Thomas ?" Demandai-je.  
  
"Oui, je t'ai enfin retrouvé." Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
  
"Oui, tu l'as enfin retrouvé mais je peux te garantir qu'il ne s'en sortira pas vivant." Dit Obscuror qui était de nouveau sur ses pieds.  
  
"C'est que tu crois, sache que je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute."  
  
"On verra bien."  
  
Thomas me dépose sur le lit tout en me rassurant.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien." Dit-il tendrement.  
  
"Je te fais confiance Thomas. Mais fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre." Murmurai-je.  
  
"Comme c'est romantique." Dit Obscuror.  
  
"La ferme !" Répondit sèchement l'archer en se mettant en position de combat.  
  
De son côté Sarki espérait que celui qu'il aime gagne pour être enfin heureux. Il regarda le combat qui faisait rage.

****

A suivre…

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
  
Reviews please  
  
@+  
  
Cora


	5. Chapitre 5

****

Genre : yaoi, lemon  
  
**Couple :** Sark/Thomas  
  
**Notes :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci pour vos reviews.  
  
**Pensées de Sarki  
  
Bonne lecture

  
**J'aurai dû te le dire  
  
**Par Cora

  
**Chapitre 5  
  
**Sarki regardait le combat qui faisait rage. Il avait peur pour Thomas. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quoi que se soit. Il voulait l'aider mais il n'en avait pas la force pour le moment. Thomas lui avait dit qu'il devait rester ici et de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte, même s'il était en mauvaise posture. ** Il me l'a fait jurer mais je pense que je lui désobéirais s'il était en danger de mort. Thomas est là, se battant contre Obscuror pour lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait. Je vois Obscuror avec son sourire, il est sûr de gagner mais si j'étais lui, je me méfierais. Je suis avec toi Thomas, je suis sûr que tu peux le battre, mais fais attention à toi. **  
  
Dehors, le combat continuait. Obscuror avait l'avantage. Thomas était blessé au bras, il perdait tout espoir de le vaincre quand soudain il entendit la voix de celui qu'il aimait. ** Je suis avec toi Thomas, je suis sûr que tu peux le battre mais fais attention à toi. **  
  
Thomas se releva difficilement et se remit en position de combat. Obscuror observait la scène, amusé de le voir se relever.  
  
"Tu n'as aucune chance de me battre." Dit Obscuror.  
  
"Si j'en ai une !" Répondit l'archer.  
  
"Laquelle ? Tu ne tiens même plus debout correctement."  
  
"Tant que j'aurais encore un souffle de vie en moi je te combattrais."  
  
"C'est ce que l'on verra."  
  
Obscuror s'élança sur lui. Thomas n'eut pas le temps de se protéger qu'il était déjà à terre.  
  
"Maintenant que je me suis bien amusé, je vais abréger tes souffrances." Dit Obscuror.  
  
"Arrête !!!" Cria Sarki qui était sortit de la maison et qui se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
"Sarki, tu m'avais promis." Dit Thomas.  
  
"Désolé mais je ne pouvais le laisser te faire du mal."  
  
"Tu viens assister à la mort de ton ami ?" Demanda Obscuror.  
  
"Non puisque c'est toi qui va perdre." Dit Sarki.  
  
"Comment oses-tu dire ça ?" Rétorqua Obscuror.  
  
"Parce que c'est la vérité." Dit Sarki en aidant thomas à se remettre debout.  
  
"Même à deux, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi." Dit le démon.  
  
"Ne croit pas ça." Dit Thomas qui était plus confiant depuis l'arrivée de son ami. "Nous allons te battre."  
  
"J'en ai marre d'écouter vos discours, je vais en finir avec vous. Préparez-vous à mourir." Dit le démon de l'obscurité.  
  
Au moment où il les attaquait, Sarki et Thomas unissaient leurs forces pour le battre. Ils le frappèrent en même temps. Obscuror alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. A ce moment-là Sarki vit une chose noire qui s'échappait du corps d'Obscuror.  
  
"Vous avez peut-être gagné contre cet idiot, mais je reviendrais, tu entends Sarki. Je me vengerais." Dit cette chose avant de s'évaporer.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" Demanda Thomas.  
  
"C'était la haine d'Obscuror."  
  
Sarki se dirigea vers celui-ci qui reprenait doucement connaissance.  
  
"Sarki mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et moi qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
"La haine qui était encore en toi avait pris possession de ton corps et elle voulait me tuer."  
  
"Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Sarki, je suis désolé."  
  
"Je sais bien."  
  
Au même moment, ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter juste devant eux. C'était leurs amis.  
  
"On vous a cherché partout." Dit Ryo.  
  
"Mais vous êtes blessés." Dit Yann qui s'était approché d'eux.  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien." Dit Thomas en leur souriant.  
  
"Il faut appeler une ambulance." Dit Sarki.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Rock.  
  
"Pour emmener Obscuror à l'hôpital."  
  
"Quoi ?" Dirent-ils en cœur.  
  
"Pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas lui-même sa haine avait pris le contrôle de son corps."  
  
"D'accord, je vais le faire." Dit Sandy en prenant son téléphone portable.  
  
Tout à coup Sarki perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras de Thomas qui par reflex l'avait rattrapé.  
  
"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda l'archer inquiet.  
  
"J'ai froid." Répondit le blond avant de s'évanouir.  
  
Thomas posa sa main sur son front qui était brûlant.  
  
Dix minutes après, l'ambulance arriva et emmena Obscuror et Sarki. Thomas et les autres suivirent l'ambulance.  
  
Une fois arrivés à l'hôpital, ils durent attendre dans la salle d'attente. Une heure plus tard, une infirmière venait leur dire que leur compagnon était sorti d'affaire, qu'il fallait qu'il reprenne du poids et qu'il reste au lit.  
  
"On peut aller le voir ?" Demanda Ryo.  
  
"Oui, mais une seule personne parce qu'il faut qu'il se repose." Répondit-elle.  
  
"Vas-y Thomas, je suis sûr que c'est toi qu'il a envie de voir." Dit Sandy.  
  
"Merci beaucoup." Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre du blond.  
  
Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de son amour, bien décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il s'assit près de lui et lui prit tendrement la main. Sarki ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.  
  
"Tu vas mieux ?" Demanda Thomas.  
  
"Oui, un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Et Obscuror ?"  
  
"Il est hors de danger mais…"  
  
"Quoi ?"   
  
"Il va aller en prison pour avoir tué Mathieu."  
  
"Non, il faut leur dire que ce n'est pas sa faute."  
  
"Tu crois qu'ils vont nous croire si on leur dit que sa haine le contrôlait ?"  
  
"Non, mais…"  
  
"Ecoute, j'ai parlé avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il voulait payer le mal qu'il t'a fait à toi, mais aussi aux autres, alors il s'est rendu."  
  
"Ce n'est pas juste." Dit tristement Sarki.  
  
"Je sais." Répondit Thomas.  
  
"Thomas ?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Je dois te dire quelque chose qui me tient à cœur."  
  
"Vas-y je t'écoute."  
  
"Quand Obscuror m'a enlevé, j'ai commencé à voir à quoi ressemblait ma vie et à quel point je tenais beaucoup à vous tous, mais surtout à toi."  
  
Thomas l'écoutait sans rien dire.  
  
"Et quand Mathieu m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, parce que j'aimais une autre personne et cette personne c'est toi."  
  
Thomas se rapprocha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sarki les ouvrit immédiatement, leur langue s'amusaient ensemble. Ils se séparaient à bout de souffle mais heureux.  
  
"Moi aussi je t'aime." Murmura Thomas.  
  
On frappa à la porte et l'infirmière lui fit signe que les visites étaient terminées.  
  
"Repose-toi bien, je reviendrais demain." Lui dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau avant de quitter la pièce.  
  
Sarki n'en revenait pas, ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il s'endormit heureux de lui avoir enfin dit ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sarki se réveilla en sursaut. Il se revoyait en pâture à ces pervers et se souvenait de chaque fois. De lourdes larmes s'étaient mises à couler. ** Je me sens sale. Trop pour appartenir à Thomas qui est un être pur. **  
  
Au même moment, Thomas entra dans la chambre et il vit Sarki en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha doucement et lui demanda.  
  
"Sarki ?"  
  
Le blond sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
"Pourquoi tu pleures ?" Interrogea Thomas en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras et en commençant à le bercer doucement.  
  
Après quelques minutes où en entendaient seulement les sanglots de Sarki, celui-ci se mit à parler doucement.  
  
"Je ne te mérite pas." Dit-il.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Thomas en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.  
  
"Tu es pur et moi je suis souillé."  
  
"C'est faux !" S'exclama Thomas en le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de penser ça."  
  
"Mais c'est la vérité, je suis sale."  
  
"Non, tu n'es pas sale et je t'aime, tu m'entends ? Et ce qui t'es arrivé aurait pu arriver à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre."  
  
"Alors pourquoi je ressens cette sensation au fond de moi ?"  
  
"Il faut simplement que tu oublies et une fois que tu auras oublié, tout ira pour le mieux."  
  
"Je t'aime Thomas."  
  
"Moi aussi. Au fait, j'étais venu parce que les médecins ont dit que tu pouvais rentrer plus tôt, si tu restais au lit."  
  
"C'est vrai, alors je serais sage si cela peut me permettre de sortir d'ici." Dit le blond en souriant bêtement.  
  
"Tu as l'air d'un petit garçon qui ne veut pas rester à l'hôpital."  
  
"Et en plus c'est vrai, j'en ai horreur."  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux où les autres les attendaient.  
  
"Tu vas mieux Sarki ?" Demanda Sandy.  
  
"Oui." Répondit-il.  
  
"On va vous laisser, parce qu'il doit se reposer." Dit Thomas en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
"Thomas, je sais encore marcher tout seul." Dit le blond.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blond. Thomas le déposa sur le lit et lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
  
"Tu devrais te reposer un peu." Lui dit Thomas.  
  
"Non." Répondit Sarki en l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
Thomas s'allongea doucement sur lui et commença à lui embrasser le cou en faisant parcourir ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond. Il s'arrêta et l'enleva, suivit du sien. Il reprit possession des lèvres de Sarki, en continuant ses caresses sur tout le torse de son amant. Il déposa des multitudes de baisers sur le corps du blond qui gémissait de plaisir, mais il évitait soigneusement chaque partie qui pourrait l'excité un peu trop vite.  
  
Thomas s'attaqua à un mamelon qui était déjà légèrement dur par le plaisir et il le rendit encore plus ferme. Il descendit par la suite vers son pantalon, qu'il enleva doucement provoquant chez son partenaire des petits cris, puis il retira le boxer aussi lentement.  
  
"Ca… Ca t'amuse ?"  
  
"Très !" Rigola Thomas en revenant embrasser son compagnon, dans un baiser encore plus profond, plus sauvage.  
  
Il embrassa le cou, les épaules, le torse de Sarki qui agrippa les draps en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, quand Thomas s'empara de son sexe tendu et rendu dur par l'attente. Il joua quelques instants avec en le happant furtivement et sensuellement.  
  
Sarki hoqueta sous la surprise de sentir son membre englouti d'un coup. Il referma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres encore plus fortement pour résister plus longtemps aux assauts de son amant. Thomas faisait entrer et sortir le sexe de son ami de sa bouche, tantôt lentement, tantôt plus vite.  
  
Sous ce traitement, le blond ne put se retenir et se répandit dans la gorge de Thomas qui se releva doucement en léchant sensuellement ses lèvres. En voyant ça, Sarki s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa fougueusement pour lui faire comprendre son plaisir qui dépassait toute mesure…  
  
Thomas jugea que c'était le bon moment et demanda au creux de l'oreille de son amant :  
  
"Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?"  
  
"Bien sûr ! Je veux te sentir en moi tout de suite !"   
  
Sarki ne savait pas d'où lui était venu la force de répondre aussi vite à son amant, alors qu'il était en proie à une excitation qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Thomas mordilla son cou, ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de contentement. Il pouvait sentir Thomas sourire sur sa peau…  
  
Ce dernier entra un doigt en lui, ce qui le tendit légèrement. Mais il oublia sa semi-souffrance quand l'archer joua avec sa virilité. Il sentit un autre doigt rejoindre le premier mais cette fois, il n'en retira que du plaisir.  
  
Il émit un grognement de mécontentement quand ce qui lui procurait du plaisir se retira. Thomas s'introduisit en lui doucement et calmement pour ne pas le blesser malgré l'envie qu'il avait de le posséder sauvagement.  
  
Ils prirent quelques instants pour s'habituer à l'autre, puis ce fut Sarki qui débuta un va-et-vient doux et lent avec ses hanches.  
  
Thomas alla plus vite et pour l'amadouer un peu, le blond contracta ses muscles ce qui en fut de trop pour son compagnon qui se répandit aussitôt dans la cavité. En sentant cela, le blond se répandit lui aussi, sur son ventre et dans la main de son amant.  
  
Thomas s'écroula sur le corps en sueur de son amant qui le serra dans ses bras et le couvrit avec la couverture du lit.  
  
Sarki murmura à l'oreille de Thomas :  
  
"Je t'aime."  
  
Ce dernier sourit et répondit :  
  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime mais dormons maintenant."  
  
Sarki ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et tomba dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes plus tard. Thomas le serra dans ses bras et murmura :  
  
"Je t'aime et je ne permettrai plus que quelqu'un te fasse du mal ou alors il en payera de sa vie."  
  
Puis il s'endormit heureux d'être avec celui qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait pour l'éternité.

****

Fin

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Reviews please  
  
@+  
  
Cora


End file.
